


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by mayalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: People call her the Savior and stare at the scar on her forehead like she is something special. They speak about  “the dark one” in quiet, hash voices. They say his soul is tied to a dagger, that is now hidden in an ancient vault. They say she killed him, somehow, when she was just a baby, but you can’t kill darkness. It’s waiting, lurking, looking for a crack to slip through.or- the one where Emma and Killian try to save the wizarding world and figure out how they feel for each other, not necessarily in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this!  
> This was originally my CSBB project but I think it works better as a ficlet series- bits and pieces of our favorite character's years at Hogwarts, mostly in chronological order. I'm planning to update weekly, all the ficlets are connected, and there is a plot, and a general direction for this fic- so if you'd like it, make sure to come back and see what comes next =)
> 
> Thanks to all the amazing people who helped me with this project!  
> leatherrumandthesea, euphoric-melancholyy, thesaviorshook you are the best =)

Part 1

Emma

_One_

When her parents died on that cold Halloween night, Emma had no Muggle relatives to be sent to, no blood magic to protect her from all harm, and she was sent to an orphan home in a grey looking neighborhood just outside of London. She didn’t live in the cupboard under the stairs, but in a tiny room with six other a kids, until she found a family and lost it at lightning speed.

The story is still the same. She grew up alone, just a lost little girl who doesn’t matter. A girl who stopped believing long ago, until she got her letter and opened a door to a world where she could finally belong.

People call her the Savior and stare at the scar on her forehead like she is something special. They speak about “the dark one” in quiet, hash voices. They say his soul is tied to a dagger, that is now hidden in an ancient vault. They say she killed him, somehow, when she was just a baby, but you can’t kill darkness. It’s waiting, lurking, looking for a crack to slip through.

Emma thinks it must be some kind of mistake, she can’t be anyone's savior. Just Emma. But no one seems to listen. She is mostly just happy to have a bed to sleep in and new clothes to wear and the old castle is not exactly the dream family she hoped for, but it’s everything. It’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

The castle is big and intimidating. There is a constant buzz in the air. Of magic. Of quills. Of conversations and laughter. It reminds her of the group homes. Loud. Crowded. But the castle is warm in a way that no group home had ever been.

There are still kids, staring, whispering, standing on their tiptoes to get a better look at her. Regina Mills tells her to expect no special attention, but most of the other professors gasp when their reach Emma’s name on the attendance list and makes her face turn red.

She fits in. Killian explodes his potion in their first class with professor Mills and costs Gryffindor twenty points, Elsa accidentally covers their Transfiguration class in deep snow (Blue looks impressed and alert at once), and Emma still can’t make her feather fly for more than a split second.

She was never good at making friends, never stayed in the same place long enough to keep in touch, but Ruby Lucas takes the seat beside her more often than not, and Killian Jones always waits for her in the library so they could walk back to Gryffindor tower together, and before Emma knows it the three of them are inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be the fourth chapter, but oh, well, I want to keep the Christmas spirit for a little longer, and it doesn't totally mess up the timeline so... here it is =)

When Ruby hears she plans to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break, she sends an owl to her grandmother and Emma gets an invitation to spend Christmas with them. Granny doesn’t take no for an answer and she knits her a scarf and it’s the best Christmas Emma had in years.

They stay up late on Christmas Eve, drinking hot chocolate and eating Granny’s famous gingerbread until their stomach hurt. Granny gives her a photo album with pictures of her parents. There is a little baby in one of them with blond hair and green eyes and it takes Emma a moment to recognize herself without the scar on her forehead. She thanks Granny with teary eyes and let her pour her another cup of hot chocolate. She still hasn’t taken off her scarf. It feels important somehow.

There are other presents, a handcrafted model of Nimbus 2000 from Killian, that can actually fly and a brown package with an old silvery clock that makes Emma’s whole body disappear when she tries it on. Ruby starts at her, wide eyes and exited. (“You got a real invisibility cloak? They are super rare!”) There is no card, but Granny gasps when she sees it and tells them it used to belong to Emma’s father. Emma already has her baby blanket and a tattered teddy bear from before, but something about the cloak feels more personal. Like she gets to share a memory with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Quidditch is the only thing that comes naturally to Emma. The only thing that is hers. Magic is all about saying the right words and doing the right wand motions, but when she is flying on a broom for the first time, it’s all about the wind in her hair and the feeling that she is weightless. She watched some Muggle sports in the past, played some football occasionally, and broke her arm once playing ice hockey. But nothing is close to what quidditch makes her feel.

First-year students aren’t allowed to play on their house team, famous or not, but they enjoy watching the games anyway. Gryffindor’s side of the crowd is a living entity of red and gold, and for the first time in her life, Emma feels like she found her place in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

They found the mirror by accident. Because the castle is a fucking maze, and they wander into secret passages and hidden doors and late to class on a daily basis. (Someone should really give them a map at this point). 

The room they were mistaken for their Transfiguration class is empty apart for a large mirror. At first, she only sees herself, pink cheeks and a messy ponytail, but there are other people besides her; her mother smiles at her and her father puts his hand on her shoulder, and for a moment it almost feels real. She spent years imagining what it would be like, to have a family, and here they are, and she can almost touch them, can almost feel them there with her, and she is afraid to move and make them disappear. 

Killian doesn’t get it. He lost his mother, but he still has Liam, he didn’t grow up all alone like her. He doesn't know what it’s like to wish for a family you are never going to have. 

Ruby says it doesn’t matter, it’s not real anyway. But she refuses to tell them what she sees in the mirror. 

Emma comes back there at night. Safe under her new invisibility cloak, and stars at the life she could have had until her eyes hurt. One time she falls asleep like that, nose pressed to the mirror, hands reaching to touch. She wakes up in her own bed in the morning and finds the cloak is in its usual place, with a note attached to it.

It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Miss Swan. 

The mirror isn’t there the next time Emma looks for it, and maybe it’s for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

On their second year, Killian is the only one who sees the Thestrals. Liam had told him about them before, so he knows he isn’t crazy (“Tony was sure I’m making it up, but I asked Blue about them in class and she told me they are real”) but they still scare him a little bit, looking like wild, funny-looking birds with their skeletal body and this pointy beak.

He was five when he watched his mother dies, growing sicker and sicker no matter how many potions she drinks (Some things even magic can’t fix).   
Their father left not long after that, and he and Liam were sent to their next living relative.

Uncle Sam is a simple, hard-working guy, who knew nothing about raising two boys until they showed up on his doorstep, but he tries. He can’t do magic, but he teaches them how to sail, and this is magic of its own kind.


	7. Chapter 7

His mother is the one who told him about the savior for the first time. She used to tell him and Liam all kind of bedtimes stories about the magical world, but their favorite was the story of the dark one. It was just the kind of horror story kids their age like hearing and mother did a great job of telling it, lowering her voice in all the right places and shutting all the lights with a flick of her wand to maximize the dramatic effect. 

At firsts, it’s hard to stop seeing her as the legendary savior, but soon Killian learns to see Emma as the girl who eats like three people and puts cinnamon on everything, the girl who beats him at Exploding Snap and throws punches when someone teases her, still more comfortable with her fits than with her wand.

Killian is twelve when he knows he would follow Emma anywhere. She has this fire in her eyes that makes him absolutely helpless and he finds himself goes through hidden doors and fights wicked witches without thinking twice.   
They are a team. Killian knows Emma, what she wants, what she needs. When he needs to give her space.  
The savior is a title no kid should carry and Killian is happy to be able to relive some of the burden, to be there for her, no matter how crazy is what she is asking him for. (he learned never to doubt her instincts).


	8. Chapter 8

He is tired of people that compare him to Liam. He was so excited to be finally here, to finally learn magic, but all he hears is “your brother could do this spell in his first year, Killian” and “why don’t you start acting more like your brother”. 

Swan is angry every time it happens (“I don’t think it’s fair that they keep comparing you to Liam, you are your own person” she says, fire in her eyes.) but being more like Liam is what he always wanted, so he tries harder, work on every spell for long hours, and hopes he can grow up to be him.


	9. Chapter 9

There is a dragon under the library. 

They should probably stop breaking the rules and get themselves in troubles, but the restricted section of the library doesn’t seem particularly dangerous (No matter what Belle says) and there is something there between the dusty shelves, calling Emma’s name. 

“I don’t hear anything,” Killian says, concern in his voice. Ruby hums in agreement and looks at her like she is having some sort of a breakdown, and Emma motion both of them to shut up and let her lead. It’s hard to see anything when the only source of light comes from their wands, but Emma seems to know the way, following a mysterious voice only she can hear. It can’t really get any creepier, can it? 

There is an elevator, old and rusty and it is probably just lead to another section of the library, except there is a distinct lack of books there, and a full-size dragon is sleeping in the corner of the room. They barely manage to get back upstairs, the doors of the elevator are thankfully fireproof, and only when they are safe at Gryffindor tower fear makes room for curiosity and someone dares to ask about the hidden door.

“So what do you think the dragon is guarding?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sort of fell in love with this story all over again and decided to publish what I have and see if I can write more.
> 
> This one is one of my favorites.   
> Tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

The first time Ruby forgot to take the Wolfsbane, she was eight years old and the wolf inside was nothing more than an untrained puppy.   
Granny put the glass in her hand as usual and promised cinnamon cake if she drinks the whole thing, but Peter called her to come play outside and the potion stayed on her dresser, untouched. 

The story says she was supposed to turn into something wild and dangerous, but Ruby only remembers wanting to run and run and run, like the wolf was caged for far too long. She scared the hell out of Granny when she found her in the morning, clothes covered with mud and leaves stocked in her hair, and Ruby didn’t dare to do that again, but every time she takes the potion she feels like she locking away a part of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite of mine😊


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby is thirteen when her friends find out. Hogwarts is covered with a deep layer of snow, her corner of the clinic cold and lonely, and Ruby curls into a ball and waits for the sun to rise. Her ears prick up when she hears the door opened, but there is no fear in their eyes when they see the wolf. Emma brushes her fur lightly and Killian smiles like he knew all along, and Ruby feels suddenly warm.


	12. Chapter 12

Dementors make him remember his mother, sick and shaking and crying for help. for it to be over. His father, drunk and useless. He glad he had Liam back then, to hold him close and promise they are going to be okay. He glad he had sam to teach him how to navigate and catch fishes and forget.


	13. Chapter 13

“The Amortentia”, Miss Mills says, is the strongest love potion that ever existed. It's supposed to smell different to everyone, based on what and who we like. The only thing Killian can smell is Emma's hair and the open sea and oh well, this isn't really a surprise, right?


	14. Chapter 14

He knows he is madly in love with Emma somewhere in their fourth year. She doesn’t do anything out of the ordinary. Just sits in the common room and chews on her sugar quill instead of finishing her potion essay and it hits him all of a sudden.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma doesn’t do love. The prophecy says there is a good chance she is going to die soon, there is no point in breaking someone's heart like that. It’s too cruel. Killian deserves better. He deserves someone he could take on a date and have a life with. Not someone that carries the weight of the whole magical world on her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma falls asleep on the armchair, half-written essay on her lap, Killian considers taking her to her bed, but he doesn’t want to accidentally wake her, so he summons a blanket and covers her gently, and clear the ink stain from her nose before he goes to bed himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma saw enough movies to know time travel never ends well. And still… what if she could do it? What if she can bring her parents back? Zelena’s face turns into an ugly shade of green. _I guess you two are coming with me for a little ride_. She puts the necklace over their shoulders and turns the time turner again and again and again. "Hold tight", She laughs hysterically, and Emma holds Killian's hand and waits for the world around her to become clear.

Later, when they are safely back at the present, the world is saved once again and they sip their relaxation tea at the hospital wing, Killian looks up at her and say "We make quite a team, you and me" and Emma can feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ruby is going to be so pissed that she missed that".

Ruby is pissed as a matter of fact. ("Next time there is a wicked witch around, you wake me up, full moon or not!"), But Emma kind of glad it was just the two of them.


End file.
